Truth Or Dare
by Hopeful Star1290
Summary: Just a short little one-shot about how the marauders and co. decide to spend a rainy Saturday afternoon. Read and Review!


**A/N: Hey, so this is just a random little one shot that I could totally see happening. If you like this, then check out my other one-shot:** **No Students Out of Bed** **, and my story:** **Magic Around the World** **. I like writing one-shots based around headcannons, so if you have a favorite, feel free to PM me and I may write a oneshot about it! Ok, thank you very much if you read this, if you didn't, you're missing out. Now without further ado, here is Truth or Dare! Read and Review!**

 **-H. Star**

"Well what are we going to do now?" James said, somberly, watching raindrops roll down the large windows of the Gryffindor common room. He, Sirius, Peter, and Remus had been planning to have a two on two quidditch match, and had even gotten Lily Evans to agree to judge. Not to mention the time James and Sirius had trying to convince Remus and Peter to play.

"We could always play in the rain." Sirius suggested, but as soon as he finished speaking a huge bolt of lightning lit up with sky, "Or, maybe not."

"It would appear that the lighting gods don't want us to play quidditch today." Peter unhelpfully added.

"Just because we got rained out today, does _not_ mean that you two are off the hook!" James said, turning to face Remus and Peter.

"Oh come on!" Remus whined, "You know I'm rotten anyway!"

"Not this again," Sirius complained, "We've been over this a thousand times, we will have you and Peter on different teams, they will be pretty even. You aren't getting out of this."

"But that still doesn't answer the question of what we are going to do." James moaned.

"We could always play a game of exploding snap." Remus suggested.

"No, we're all out of cards, remember? We used them all up on the last rainy day." James pointed out.

"What about Gobstones?" Peter timidly suggested.

"No!" Was the resounding answer coming from the remaining three.

"Ok, chill!" Peter said, crossing his arms and leaning back into the cushiony armchair he was sitting in.

The group was silent for a few moments, trying to think of a way to occupy themselves, when suddenly, Lily shouted from across the common room, "Why don't you play truth or dare?" she suggested, "That seems like your type of game."

"Truth or what?" Sirius asked, confused.

"Truth or dare, have you seriously never heard of it?" Lily asked, looking at the four boys. When they failed to answer she sighed, "I guess it must be a muggle thing, but trust me, it's your kind of game."

"Ok, so how do you play?" Remus asked, curious as to what this strange muggle game was.

"Ok, so basically you sit in a circle, well usually a circle, and someone asks another person 'truth or dare'. And then the person has to answer either 'truth' or 'dare'. If they answer truth, the person who asked the question asks them a truth. For example, if I asked Peter and he answered truth, I could ask him like, who he has a crush on, and he would have to tell the truth. If he answered dare, then I might say, 'I dare you to steal candy from Dumbledore' and then he would have to do it." Lily explained, "Does that make sense?"

"Um, sort of." Peter replied cautiously

"Don't worry, it's not difficult, and you'll get the hang of it quickly." Lily responded, "So, do you guys want to give it a go?"

"I'll give it a try." Sirius responded.

"Sounds like fun." Remus added

"Sure, why not?" Peter answered

"James?" Sirius asked when he didn't immediately respond, "Are you in?"

James cast one last despondent glance out the window before sighing loudly and answering, "Fine, I'll play your dumb muggle game."

"Let's see if Alice or Frank want to play." Lily said, motioning to where the two were sitting and talking across the room.

"Yeah," Remus agreed, "Hey, Alice, Frank, you guys want to play truth or dare with us?"

The two looked up from their conversation at where they were all sitting, "Sure." Alice replied, getting up to join the group, Frank close behind.

"Sweet! Ok, I want to go first" Sirius said, "Evans, truth or dare?"

Lily pondered over her options before responding, "Truth."

Sirius grinned somewhat evilly, "If you had to kiss either me, Remus, Peter, James, or Frank, who would you kiss?"

"Sirius, _really._ " Lily whined

"Yes really." Sirius replied, "Now answer the question."

"Ugh!" Lily complained

"Yeah, come on Evans." James nagged, "Which one of us do you want to smooch."

"Ugh, not you, pig. Honestly, if I had to chose I would probably pick Remus or Frank because they are the least obnoxious out of all of you." Lily answered, "Ok, now it is my turn to ask! Um, Peter, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Peter answered, somewhat nervously

"Ok, um, did the sorting hat ever debate putting you in another house?"

Peter sighed before answering, "Yeah, Hufflepuff."

James and Sirius laughed, but Lily silenced both of them with a well aimed pillow.

"Shush, Hufflepuff is nothing to be ashamed of!" Alice exclaimed

Peter, sensing this could turn into a full blown argument, quickly changed the subject, "James, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" James answered confidently.

"Ok, I dare you to jump on top of that table and yell 'I am a pretty pink princess' at the top of your lungs." Peter said happily.

"Aw, come on mate! Really?" James complained.

"Hey, you wanted a dare." Peter reminded

"Fine." James sighed, before leaping onto the table and shouting loud enough for the Slytherins down in the dungeons to hear, "I AM A PRETTY PINK PRINCESS!"

The common room was silent for a moment before everyone burst out laughing, "Ten points to whoever got James to say that!" One of the prefects shouted, and the laughter was renewed. Soon, the entire house wanted to join in the game, and it quickly became a Gryffindor tradition to play truth or dare on every rainy Saturday.

 **The End**

 **A/N: I am considering turning this into a series of one-shots, let me know what you think of that idea! As always, don't forget to review, and I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!**

 **-H. Star**


End file.
